


Trust

by amorluzymelodia



Category: Supernatural
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-18 01:20:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amorluzymelodia/pseuds/amorluzymelodia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request: I was wondering if you could write something like the reader who has a brotherly relationship with the boys teams up with Bela, to Dean's dismay. But one day she calls saying a vetala got the reader and she needs help with it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trust

“You’re working with who!?” Dean yelled and you just rolled your eyes. You knew telling him would cause this kind of reaction but he’d asked and since he had a tendency to know when you were lying, that was out. 

“Bela Talbot.” You repeated and you noticed how even Sam wasn’t pleased, though he did seem more at ease than Dean did. “She has info I need and said she’d cut me a deal on a blade I needed.” 

“She’s a snake, Y/N.” Sam told you. “She’ll probably get what she needs from you and then high tail it.” 

You knew Sam and Dean had reason to act like this towards Bela, she’d shot Sam once and had nearly gotten them arrested, killed and more. But you knew her from way back, and she’d always been courteous to you, cutting you deals, helping with hunts that sort of thing. Sam and Dean were like your big brother’s, very protective. Overly protective at points. But you knew it was out of kindness and care for you, so you didn’t push it. 

You rolled your eyes again. “She’s not as bad as all that, guys. She’s just a…cutthroat business woman, but at this point I need her on my side.” 

“I don’t like it.” Dean pouted. 

“You don’t have to. I’ve been hunting by myself for a long time, since before I met you. I think I can handle one little thief.” 

Dean growled but you just patted him on the head and grabbed your duffle off the table, heading towards the door. 

“It’s just a vetala. It’ll take me a day or two, tops. I’ll be back in one piece before you know it.” 

The boys grumbled out a goodbye and you headed out to meet Bela. She’d said she’d meet you at a nice hotel in the middle of the city so you drove for a few hours before finding it. When you pulled up you gave her fake name to the clerk at the desk, who handed you a room key. You made your way to the top floor and knocked on the door, smiling when Bela answered. 

“Took you long enough,” she said but you just smiled. 

“Had to ditch the Winchesters.” 

“You told them?” she raised her eyebrows but you just shrugged. 

“Had to. Dean sees right through me. Don’t worry they’re fine with it.” 

“I find that hard to believe,” she scoffed and you shrugged. 

“Whatever, they don’t own me. We still have a deal right?” 

She smiled coyly. “Sweetie I don’t go back on my deals.” 

You raised your brows. “Good to hear.” 

She nodded and pointed you to the table where there were files spread out and she began explaining what she’d found. 

“I tracked the vetala to a biker bar at the west end of the city.” She said. “You said they usually hunt in pairs so keep an eye out for that, but with this—“ she handed you a beautiful silver blade, cut and crafted specifically for you, the reason you’d teamed up with her in the first place. “It should be an easy kill.” 

“Awesome.” You said, something you’d picked up from Dean a while back. “And here’s your money,” you told her, handing her an envelope with the promised amount inside. “If you want to count it I won’t be offended.” 

“Oh don’t worry I will.” She promised and you huffed a laugh, that was Bela alright, never trusting anyone. 

“Thanks for the info and the blade, I think I’m all ready to kill these bitches.” 

“Perfect, then happy hunting.” She said, shaking your hand and the two of you went on your way. 

________________________ 

It was four days later that Dean got a call from a number he didn’t recognize. He answered it anyway, assuming it was someone who’d gotten his number from Bobby or Garth, after all who just had his number lying around? But when he heard the smug British accent on the other line he nearly hung up, that is until she started speaking. 

“Y/N’s in trouble.” She said and he sat up instantly. 

“What do you mean?” he asked hurriedly and Bela started speaking quickly. 

“She was hunting a pair vetalas, commissioned me to have a special silver blade made for her and I managed to track them down for her. We were supposed to meet up for lunch when the hunt was over but I haven’t heard from her in days. Vetalas aren’t supposed to be a risky hunt are they?” 

“Not usually no if you’re a good hunter, which Y/N is.” Dean said. “When did you last see her?” 

“Hotel on 31st,” Bela said. “She was headed towards a biker bar where I found the vetala hanging out.” Dean jotted down the address she gave him. 

“Let me ask you something, Bela.” Dean said. “Why are you helping her? Always seemed like you were the type to only look out for number one.” He could practically hear her roll her eyes over the phone. “Because she’s one of the good ones.” She said simply. “You’d better find her Winchester.” 

“Don’t worry,” he said, finding it hard to believe Bela Talbot was capable of that emotion when it came to someone else. “We’ll find her.” With that he hung up the phone. “Sammy! Y/N’s in trouble, we gotta go!” 

________________________ 

You woke up for the umpteenth time to someone biting at your neck, you were too tired to scream at this point, just moan and groan as her teeth sank into your soft flesh. You’d been stupid, cocky and hadn’t covered your back like you should have, allowing one of the vetalas to get behind you and knock you out with one venom-filled bite. Now it was three days later and apart from the ringing in your ears you couldn’t take notice of anything except how tired you were. They were slowly draining you of your blood, taking turns feeding from you. They’d taken your phone and your blade and placed them on a table a few feet from you. Had you had any strength left you may have been able to free yourself from your bonds and reach the blade but at this point all you wanted to do was end it all, just for some form of rest. 

“Her blood tastes weak,” the one feeding from you said when she’d finished. “She’s nearly tapped out.” 

“Poor little hunter,” the other one cooed. “Can’t even take down two lowly vetala.” 

“Piss of,” you huffed but they just laughed, that is until they heard a crash come from outside the door. The one who had been feeding off of you gripped your hair and tilted your head back. 

“Who’s coming for you?” she demanded but you just glared at her, causing her to slap you, hard. It made your head ring and your vision blur but you were coherent enough to notice the two Winchesters burst in and start slicing and fighting with the two vetala. The made quick work of the two of them but not before the one near you had bitten into your neck, deep. You felt the venom pumping through your system and the last thing you saw before you passed out was Sam rushing to you, begging you to stay awake. 

Bela’s voice was the first you’d heard. And surprisingly it sounded…angry. She was shouting at someone, that much you could tell. And when you heard Dean’s voice counter you stopped wondering. Of course they’d be fighting. You opened your eyes slowly and saw the two Winchesters and Bela standing at the foot of what you assumed was your hospital bed, arguing over something. 

“She could’ve died if you two hadn’t taken so long!” Bela shouted and Dean screamed back just as loud. 

“She wouldn’t have even been there if you didn’t give her that stupid hunt! And for what, a couple hundred dollars?” 

“Oh please! She’s a good hunter how was I supposed to know she’d be taken down so easily?” Bela shot back. 

“Will you guys please stop fighting?” you said weakly and they all turned towards you. 

“Y/N!” Sam cried and rushed to you, smoothing your hair back off your forehead. “Glad to see your eyes open, kiddo.” 

You smiled weakly at him and glared at Dean and Bela. “You two shut up would you? I made a mistake, got cocky and I got jumped. This isn’t either of your fault so stop blaming the other one okay?” 

“But she—“ 

“If he hadn’t—!” 

“Okay?” you demanded, harsher this time and they both shut up, nodding. 

“Besides Dean if Bela hadn’t called you, you never would’ve gotten to me in time. And Bela Dean and Sam saved me, so they deserve my thanks, just as much as you do.” 

Bela nodded and crossed her arms over her chest. “Thank you.” She said begrudgingly to the Winchesters, who’s eyebrows shot to the roof at her words. “For saving one of the only friends I have. Your hospital bills are all paid for, I saw to that.” She told you and you smiled at her, she patted your hand, nodded at the boys and left the room. 

“Huh,” Dean said and you stared at him. 

“What?” you and Sam asked at the same time and Dean just laughed once. 

“Guess Bela’s not all bad.” He said and smiled at you. 

“No,” you agreed. “She’s not all bad.”


End file.
